pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Arcade (PvZ:WITW)
The Arcade is a mode in the home screen of the game Plants Vs. Zombies: What In The World? Made by Pyro424. One would buy Plants and complete quests here. Events Every month, there is an event. You get rewards for participating in these events. On January, March, May, July, September, and November, the highest award you may obtain is a pinata with 100 Grillweed Seed Packets. On the months of February, April, June, August, October, and December, the highest reward you may earn is a piggy bank with 50 Peridots. ClanZ (Groups of the Future) ClanZ, also known as Groups of the Future, was a feature added to Plants Vs. Zombies: What In The World? 's The Arcade mode in which one would join a group, participate in battles, and defeat Ultimate Bosses. How to join a Clan To join a Clan, you can either join a recommended Clan or search a Clan's name using the search filter. You can request to join a Clan from there, and on Open Clans, you are obligated to enter, but on Private Clans, your request must be accepted first. How to create a Clan To create, name, and customize your own Clan, you have to pay a fee of 100 Tourmalines ,100 Peridots, or 50 Tourmalines and 50 Peridots. You are then allowed to name your Clan (it hs to be age appropriate) and decide if it is Open or Private (as mentioned earlier.) However, you may also decide your Clan's icon. Below is a list of unlockable Icons.You may degroup (cancel) a Clan, but you will not receive any in-game rewards in return. Your Clan levels up with every donation made to it with any currency, and your Clan's level cannot go into the negatives. Icons Default Icons Peashooter; Sunflower; Wall-Nut; Potato Mine Unlockable Icons Orange Ringer (unlocked after participating in at least one ClanZ Battle or Zombie Ambush, mentioned later); Far Fern (unlocked after attacking the Zombie Clan); Fusion Berry; (unlocked after defeating a Ultimate Boss) Any Ultimate Boss Plant the Clan has defeated or raised. ClanZ Battles and Zombie Ambushes ClanZ Battles ClanZ Battles are fought between two Clans. The winning team has to have more points than the enemy team. To get points, you can defeat Zombies in the Story mode's Worlds. On certain Worlds and even Levels, you are able to gain bonuses for your points. They are able to be fought at ClanZ Level 10. Zombie Ambushes Zombie Ambushes happen usually after a ClanZ Battle. The Zombie Clan, "Brain Raidrs" ambushes the Clan and one must fend off the Zombies as in a normal Story mode Level. The only type of Zombie that appears is the Pirate Zombie from Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time!. If the Clan wins, they get 10 or 20 Tourmalines and 10 or 20 Peridots, depending on how well the Clan fought against the Zombies. Upon faliure, the Clan's ClanZ Level drops by one Level. A Super Raid may happen, which is played the same, but winning rewards 30 Tourmalines and 30 Peridots, while losing drops the Clan's ClanZ Level by two Levels. Ultimate Bosses Ultimate Bosses are Plants from the original games. They are unable to be leveled up, nor have costumes. They can be usd as Story mode and Arcade mode Plants after you defeat or raise them. Ypu may battle and raise Ultimate Boss Plants and recieve tbem at the same time. Battling You may choose to battle or raise an Ultimate Boss Plant two hours after winning a Zombie Ambush. Upon choosing to battle an Ultimate Boss, the entire Clan can plant down up to five Plant species. The planted species cannot be used in another mode until they lose or win against the opposing Ultimate Boss. When the Plants planted do 55,000 DM to the Ultimate Boss, the Clan wins and gains the Ultimate Boss's regular form. If the Ultimate Boss is not vanquished in within two weeks, the Clan loses and cannot fight another Raid Boss for two weeks. Raising If you choose to raise the Ultimate Boss Plant, the entire Clan may put up to two different species of Plant to take care of the Ultimate Boss Plant. These Plants may befriend the adult Ultimate Boss Plant. When they do, the Clan's members recieve the Ultimate Boss Plant's normal form. If not finished in two weeks, the Ultimate Boss Plant leaves and dives into a large body of water near the Clan in a short cutscene. Species of Ultimate Boss Plants Plants from the original game that can appear as Ultimate Boss Plants in the ClanZ feature. Repeater Red Stinger Shadow Peashooter Gatling Pea Sea Shroom Gloom Shroom Snow Pea Starfruit Cattail Cob Cannon Reeds The Arcade houses the six Reeds, Plants that cooperate with other Reed Plants to keep away virtual Zombies. These Plants do not have their own pages, so here they are: Lightning Reed The same Lightning Reed as in Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time!. Lightning Reed is a Cool and Leafy Plant. Pyro Reed The Pyro Reed is a Plant that burns Zombies, similar to Grillweed. They are Shy and Leafy Plants. Aqua Reed The Aqua Reed is a Popular and Leafy Plant that heals nearby Reeds. Speed Reed Speed Reeds attack up to two Zombies in one lane twice and ignores any obstacles in the way, a Hyper and Leafy Plant. Cryo Reed Cyro Reeds freeze Zombies once every time a Zombie is on the board every ten seconds. The cryokinesis does not work on Zombots or obstacles. They are Shy and Leafy Plants. Jade Reed The Jade Reed is a Popular and Leafy Plant, blocking Zombies off with a hard sets of jade leaves. Other Plants C.C.C. Corn Cake Cannon, also known as C.C.C., fires a iced corn projectile at a selected enemy Zombie on the board, a Popular and Vegetable Plant. Dandy Leyeon This Cool and Leafy Plant attacks in three lanes, the lane Dandy Leyeonis planted on and the two or one lanes nearby the Dandy Leyeon with small, medium, and large bites. Shops The only shop in the Arcade uses Peridots as their Currency. They sell exclusive Plants, such as Reeds and Dandy Leyeon. Lightning Reed - 25 Peridots Pyro Reed - 25 Peridots Aqua Reed - 25 Peridots Speed Reed - 25 Peridots Cryo Reed - 25 Peridots Jade Reed - 25 Peridots C.C.C. - 40 Peridots Dandy Leyeon - 40 Peridots You may also buy packs of Seed Packets for individual Plants with the equal number of Peridots. e.g. In order to successfully purchase 27 Dandy Leyeon Seed Packets, you may pay with 27 Peridots. Trivia ▪Dandy Leyeon is based on the dandelion. Category:Pyro 424 Category:Pyro424 Category:Game Modes Category:PvZ: What In The World? Category:Electric Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Water Plants Category:Water Elemental Plants Category:Ice Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Plants that ignore screen doors Category:Plants that ignore obstacles